The Trunk
by Professor Lukus Kastor
Summary: The one where Harry's parents actually did something to help him prepare to defeat Voldemort. A trunk, a letter, a journal. Left with knowledge and memories and a little bit more. CHAPTER FOUR IS UP! (10/8)
1. It Appears

**AN: Second attempt at Fanfiction. The one where Harry's parents actually left him the tools to train to beat Voldemort and some other nifty things.**

 **AN (05/14/2015): Making some minor changes grammatically and a few little twists to the wording some of the parts of this chapter.**

As a solid oak and dragonhide trunk appears in the middle of Harry's bedroom at Number Four Privet Drive Harry gasps. _"Blimey, what the bullocks is that!?"_ It has polished silver and marble infused fastenings and hardware with a Gryffindor insignia on the front and the Obsidian Inscribed initials reading _J.C.P.,_ immediately it registers in Harry's head that _JCP_ is _James Charlus Potter_ was his Father _ **.**_ Harry approaches the trunk and slowly rubs his hands on it, eventually landing in the middle of the plaque with his father's initials he feels a faint slightly painful prick of his palm and blood lands on the letters and he hears a hiss and a click.

 _ **C.G.P**_ _C.G.P_

 _ **C.G.P**_ _C.G.P_

 _ **C.G.P**_ _C.G.P_

The trunk opened to a small raised compartment with folded parchment, some type of letter, that reads " _ **To My Son, Harrison James-Charlus Potter the 1rst, Heir and Last Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter,**_ _Son the next few titles you hear are going to throw you for a loop but trust me they are all rightfully yours. Also trust me when I say in the end the Goblins will explain everything. Now on with it, Heir and Last Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, of Ravenclaw, of Slytherin, of Hufflepuff, of Pervell, of Evans, and of Le Fey._ __ _Enclosed are the Arithmanic Formulas and Runic Make-up of the trunk as well as a detailed dossier on all the features and customization abilities for the trunk._

 _Sir Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and the ever Brilliant Professor McGonagall present to you the_ _ **Trunk.**_ _It has Six Magically Expanded Compartments. The first compartment is a Library that is connected to the Potter Family Library as well as the Potter Family Vault Libraries and your mother's private study at Grodics Hollow, The next compartment is a Study within the desk are numerous vault keys to all your inherited vaults. On the coffee table are thoroughly annotated portfolios to all of your vaults with all the financial information on your fortunes properties, and invested businesses'. On the desk is a pile of numerous journals including a personal journal of mine that I call the "Journal of Knowledge" it explains the ins and outs of the Ministry, the Aurors Corp, the Order of the Phoenix, the Wizarmagot, Goblin Relations, Gringotts, Werewolf Relations and Anatomy, Lord Almighty Voldie Mort and his marry band of Death Seekers, History of the First War as well as Grinewalds War and all you could ever know about Hogwarts. I've also left an edited and annotated Muggle Notebook charmed to be everlasting which has all of my and your mother's notes from all seven years of our Hogwarts education. There is also a journal on my Animagus Transformation. Your mother transferred all of her numerous journals into one containing all her research in Ancient Egyptian Runic Tattooing and Protection & Defensive Runic Magics. In the top left hand drawer of the desk are already signed and filled out Emancipation Paperwork with Parental Consent signed by myself and your mother. In the enclave behind the desk is the Potter Family pensive with a memory collection of the Potter, Pervell, and Evans Family Magics education and usage as well as memories of my Animagus transformation, my Auror academy training as well as your Godfather Sirius' Training, as well as plenty other important collections gathered by me, your mum, your godfather, and help from Remus, Your will find numerous other journals in the study ,on my personal study into transfiguration, warding, and enchanting and countless of my most recommended readings to supplement your sixth year. _

_The third compartment is a Potions Lab which has a fully stocked cabinet with about a year's supply, placed in stasis, of Skel-Gro, Blood Replenisher, Burn Paste, Pepper Up Potion, Dreamless Sleep Potion, Pain Relief Potion, Veritaserum/ Antidote, Wolfsbane, Aging Potion, Deaging Potion, Aging Potion, Polyjuice Potion, Invigoration Draught, and Purge Potion as well as three doses of Sanguinis Imposter Elixir. This potion will change your identity completely including your magical signature, core, and your DNA. This happens with a mixture of a drop of blood from the drinkers' intended mother and father and three drops of blood of the drinker then added to the Elixir. The equipment in the lab includes a pure gold rune inscribed cauldron as well as pure silver rune inscribed stirrers, ladles, thermometers, and other Potions tools or utensils for the brewing of the more difficult potions. Also in the lab are annotated copies of all the required potions texts gathered by your mother and Remus._

 _The fourth compartment is a vastly expanded wardrobe. One part which your mum insisted we include is solely Muggle clothing including casual, formal, semi-formal , and training clothes as well as shoes. The second part is all Wizarding clothing including numerous varieties of everyday robes, dress robes, my old Auror Robes, and numerous sets of Battle Robes. All of this clothing is heavily charmed to be auto cleaning, auto repairing, auto tailoring, as well as numerous weather resistant and accommodating charms. The battle robes are charmed and enchanted to block most minor hexes and some more intense curses. They are also fireproof, waterproof, and transfigurable unless by the wearer. You deserve this clothing Harry if you don't already have it you are Potter and even though I never cared much for the "Pureblooded Life "that is politics, society life, and socializing with other stuck up purebloods I have a feeling you might need to._

 _The next to last compartment is your mums pride enjoy which is a Living Quarters with a En Suite Bathroom, Bedroom, Kitchen, Living Room, Pantry, Art Studio, and Armory. She designed the blueprints and layouts herself she said that she used a lot of inspiration from Potter Manor. She got you the best furniture and appliance and with the help of Professor McGonagall made is fully customizable with the help of Transfiguration. The last and sixth compartment is a Training room with a Muggle Gym, Swimming Pool, Magical Obstacle Course, A Dueling Room with Brilliant Dueling Dummies from year one level to veteran Auror level with Spell Power Measurements and Readings all your Mothers Charms work, and an empty room to meditate or carry out experiments in._

 _By the time you are done reading this the blood that was taken from you would have ran through all the blood runes to tie this trunk to your Blood, Magic and Mind. Basically while you are in the trunk you can use magic. Please Son use this Trunk and all we have left to aide you to train. We believe at age Sixteen we would have allowed you to begin training very intensively if we were alive mainly due to the Prophecy. Although I don't believe it very much never gave prophecy much thought, Old Voldie does so you just going to have to end that bastard Son so Good Luck and Love You, Your Father, James Charlus-Artucus Potter- Pervell._ Harry lays down the parchment with tears rolling down his face after reading his Fathers words. _**His parents left this trunk for him with magic that was to find him when he turns sixteen that is now tied to him through blood, magic, and mind.**_

 _ **C.G.P**_ _C.G.P_

 _ **C.G.P**_ _C.G.P_

 _ **C.G.P**_ _C.G.P_

Meanwhile, at the Ministry of Magic, Department of Wizarding Records the file of one _Harry James Potter_ is morphing into _**Harrison James-Charlus Potter the 1rst,**_ also the lines containing the names of Harrison's Magical, Legal, and Muggle Guardians are changing from Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, and Petunia Dursley to EMANCIPATED ADULT.

 _ **C.G.P**_ _C.G.P_

 _ **C.G.P**_ _C.G.P_

 _ **C.G.P**_ _C.G.P_

At the same time at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore is mulling over the inbound Muggleborn Students list when all of the enchanted and magical artifacts made and set to monitor all that is Harry Potter all began to fail and malfunction.


	2. James & Lily Speak

**AN: Hey guys quick throwing up a chapter before bed. Enjoy**

 **PS: Once again new to fanfiction let me know what you think. I know my grammar and conventions aren't the greatest so let me know story wise how I'm doing.**

 **AN 5/14: Made some minor grammar changes and re wrote some parts. Enjoy.**

Harry descended the ladder into his Father's Study. He sees maroon satin walls with solid oak panels. Darkly stained polished wood floors, a solid cherry wood desk with a plush cushioned leather chair. On the desk was numerous brown leather-bound muggle notebooks with stitched titles on the spines. He guessed they were his father and mothers mentioned journals. He saw four to five bookshelves loaded with books, journals, tomes, and manuscripts magical and muggle. In front of the desk was a small sitting area with a leather plush love seat and two matching chairs an imposing coffee table which on it were numerous black leather business portfolios. Harry walked around the room seeing books everywhere noticing titles like _Occulumency: The Path to Security, Efficiency, and Ever Growing Knowledge, The Absolutely Important Fundamentals to Inanimate Transfiguration by: Michael Osirus Potter, Animalistic Instincts: The Exhaustive and Extensive Encyclopedia of Muggle and Magical Animals; their Personalities, Psyche, Habitat, and Diet, The Magical Core: The Intensive Study of One's Magic and It Capabilities_. Harry never heard of these books before but his eyes lit up when he saw the Occlumency book thinking about trying to learn it on his own and not with the insufferable Snape. Behind the desk in a discrete alcove which house the stunning Potter Family Pensive with rack full of memories labeled _My Auror Training, Sirius Auror Training, Lily's 1rst Runic Tattoo,_ and one that said _Harrison Watch this First_. Harry picks it up and dumps it in the Pensive and dips his head it.

 _ **C.G.P**_ _C.G.P_

 _ **C.G.P**_ _C.G.P_

 _ **C.G.P**_ _C.G.P_

Harry is submerged into a scene of a sun filled living room in a homey looking cottage where his Mum and Dad are seated on a couch next to other talking. " _James I don't know if we even should do this! We don't know if Harry will even see this." Lily Potter says. "Lilith! You need to learn to trust the Magic, this inheritance magic has been in the Potter family for centuries even rumored to be thousands of years old, trust me the trunk we find him the night before he turns sixteen and he will find this memory."_ __As Harry sees his Dad put his own wand to his head just like Dumbledore did before to extract a memory the scene morphs.

Harry's Mum and Dad are now sitting on the couch in the Study within the Trunk. " _Harrison, My Son we are sitting here together hoping that you never see this Memory or have to even be in this trunk also hoping that we are both alive and with you. I also hope we are watching you to grow to be the young, brilliant, respectful man that we know you will become. In the event that you are viewing this, We Love you Son more than you'll ever know and we want you to know that we did everything we could to love and protect you if you are seeing this then we died protecting you. We both guess that your life hasn't been easy or nice or maybe even enjoyable._ " James says with a face full of sorrow as Lily begins to speak.

" _Sweety by now I hope Albus has talked to you about why we are dead and your destiny, I know its hard Honey and at this point I think Albus is manipulating anyone and everyone to follow a plan ends with you becoming a Martyr and die fighting Voldemort to fufil the god forsaken prophecy. I know deep down you can defeat him because you have a pure soul and love of the people around you and the ability to feel emotion unlike Voldemort. So Harrison as your mother I am telling you, you will fight Voldemort and defeat the evil he represents and and you will do this with our help by using our written words, advise, numerous memories and created items that will hopefully help you become an even stronger, influential, charismatic, passionate man and warrior of the true light and most definitely the bravest son the most a mother could wish for."_ __Lily says with tears streaming down her face.

" _So on the desk are the things from the letter you read when you first opened your trunk, study the Hogwarts journal cover to cover Harry become an Animagus never tell anyone, study your my research, train to arm, protect, and defend yourself. Be sure to review every memory in all of the collections we left you take notes, make a habitat of recording your own memories and reviewing them Harry it is always good to go over a situation you've been in with good hindsight. Study the journals, certain subjects of the journals have associated memories attached to them. In these memories there are real life representations of the things you are learning some have commentary from your father and I and some from your godfather and Remus. In the desk lower right hand drawer are ten charmed Muggle everlasting notebooks they are warded to only open for you and if someone other than you opens them they see nothing but blank pages. Included also is an invention of mine it is a muggle fountain pen that write identically like a quill as well as a self-writing parchment that if you place a sheet of notebook paper with something written on it, it copies to the parchment for class essays and assignments. Take extensive notes in your classes Harry you can never have enough reference material when you're not sure about something. Your father was an Auror so he had a lot of connections with many other departments within the Ministry so he worked it out and got a Time Tuner at this point you need all the time you can get. It is imperative that you do not go back more than four days it is set for no more that that. You must never meet or see your past self it can cause irreparable damage to the natural timeline. I and your Father couldn't figure out a way to store the Time Tuner in the trunk because of all the magical interference within it, so it is stored in my desk at Grodics Hollow. I know it this point you cannot Apparate or even get a Portkey one because you're underage and under hopefully you are under Sirius' care we hope at this point you won't need the Emancipation papers but likewise they were automatically filed at the Ministry the second the blood wards finished configuring to you. As of now you are an emancipated adult so you are legally able to perform magic I highly suggest you go to Gringotts. Account Manager Bangof should be expecting you. Do not take this new freedom lightly. Remus is a good candidate to be your business manager while you are still young and don't know the finer points of business and running a vast empire that is the Potter Family Fortune. I highly suggest you also study each portfolio as well as review all memories associated with them. I have a section of the study filled with business, finance, and operational books for you to study. Be sure to visit the Potter Family Vault whenever you get a chance your great-great-great grandfather Charles Carl Potter was known for his weapons and armor there is more than an abundance of choices as to weapons and armor choose wisely. Now all Wizards, well mostly Purebloods and Half-bloods think the key to duel and battle is spell repertoire and style while they are very important thing the key things are physical strength, agility, speed, and fitness. Train Son run, lift, swim, dodge, and dance, treat your body as a temple on the outside and in. There are many books on Occlumency and Legilimency study them protect your mind plus it will help you learn, understand, and comprehend much more efficiently and effectively. In the sitting drawer under then dresser is a map of the trunk and a book giving you all the passwords and information on everything about this trunk. The one thing I ask son is you study every aspect of this trunk and work to create another one because it encompasses mostly all branches of magic to create and understanding which will help you in all areas of your life. Be sure to seek out Professor McGonagall she is a wonderful woman and can teach you so much. Now Son we give you leave remember we love you much and the greatest journey is not life it's self but after is what counts hope so see you son very far into the future."_ As Harry emerged from the Pensive he once again had eyes full of tears and was thinking, " _if this is what my parents intended to do if they were alive I need to do this for them and for myself. I need to defeat Voldemort and take my role as the Heir and Last Scion to the House of Potter seriously my parent's legacy needs to live on and that can only happen through the success of myself and the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter."_

Harry began to pen a letter to Bangof.

 _Dear Account Manager Bangof,_

 _As you know my name is Harry James Potter or should I use my given name Harrison James-Charlus Potter. My parents told me you would be expecting me to contact you in one way or another. I now know that I am an emancipated adult wizard. I am not sure of what this entails but I do want to set up a meeting to discuss my inheritance and how I would like to manage my responsibilities. Please contact me at your earliest convenience._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harrison James-Charlus Potter the 1rst_

Harry then began to pen a letter to Remus.

 _Dear Remus,_

 _I am sorry I did not write you sooner Remus. I know that loosing Sirius was really hard more than you can imagine. When this first all happened it destroyed me I thought to myself I lost the last of my real family and no one will ever be able to replace that. I am deeply sorry in forgetting that I have you Moony you were scratch are one of my parents best friends who they considered family and I now know that for sure. I would appreciate it if we can start corresponding. There are some changes coming Remus and I'm sure your aware because guess what...the trunk appeared. Should I say anymore? Write me as soon as possible._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harrison James-Charlus Potter the 1rst Aka Pronglet_

After the letters were written and Harry sent them with Hedwig he sat down at his father's desk and picked up one of the many journals his father left him and began to read.


	3. Remus & Studying

**AN: Hey guys Chapter 3 is up! Chapter 1 & 2 are edited and changed a little so re read them but I plan on having at least Chapter 4 up by Sunday morning. ENJOY!**

" _At nine Monday morning every single one of my tracking charms, wards, and magical artefacts, on Harry, malfunctioned and self- destructed. Now, I want to send a contingent to Harry's relatives to see if he is alive and still there, while you all are there cast every known detection spell you can. Alastor I need you perform subtle Legilmency on his relatives, if you discover anything I suggest you dig deeper we need all the information we can to ensure Harry's continued safety. If the boy is not there notify me immediately and return here."_ As Albus finished speaking the Black family elf Kreacher pops into the room. " _You are all no longer welcome in the Black Family home from this point forward, Master's and Mistresses' family magic has kicked in. Goodbye."_ Kreacher exclaims with a gleeful tone as everyone including Albus is ejected from Grimmuald Place with a Portkey type sensation in their stomachs.

 _ **C.G.P**_ _C.G.P_

 _ **C.G.P**_ _C.G.P_

 _ **C.G.P**_ _C.G.P_

Elsewhere, Remus had just finished reading Harry's letter " _Well I'll be damned, it worked! It actually worked. All the countless hours spent pouring over Arithmancy formulas, altering trunk after trunk, testing hypothesized Transfiguration theories, experimenting with Time Tuners and the ever famous Protean Charm. Lily and James' crazy and brilliant plan worked. They got the trunk Harry after all. . I wonder if Operation Emancipation Proclamation succeeded as well. Welp looks like I'm going to have to fulfill some promises I made to Lily and help Harry."_ Remus began to pen Harry a reply.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _First let me apologize for my absence. You and I both know that Sirius was one of the closest people I have left resembling my old life before Voldemort's reign of terror sank its claws into my life. I have for too long just let my sorrow and grief consume me and forget that I still have you and a duty to protect you being one of your parent's closest friends. I think that the shock that a plan that Me, Your Mother, and Your Father hatched about six months after you were born has succeed and is actually happening. I don't want to stir up bad memories and feelings but trust me when I say James and Lily were the brightest of their time and that shows in the ingenuity and brilliance of the trunk you now possess. This is a sign that I need to be there for you. Which I promise Harry that I will. I pride myself in that fact that I have a very intricate understanding of Arithmancy, Charms, Runes, and Defense. I am willing to personally help you train on top of assisting you with the training the Trunk will provide. The Marauders might have been pranksters and I must confess bullies, James, Sirius, and regrettably Peter were the brightest and top of our classes in our year at Hogwarts we just use our knowledge and wisdom for prank wars._

 _At the moment I know that the Blood Wards we installed on the trunk are only allowing your entrance we will have to devise a plan to meet up to add myself into them so we can begin training. One thing I must tell you that part of your parents plans were to preemptively file Emancipation papers for you to be filed as soon as your blood was keyed into the wards . So Harry as of now you are considered a Wizarding Adult by law you have fifth teen days to appear at Gringotts to undergo Inheritance testing as well as Potter Family Inheritance Rituals and technically Black family ones as well being that Sirius actually named you his heir like he was talking about. That reminds me we must also arrange a reading of Sirius Will._

 _Right about now I know that all of Dumbledore's forms of tracking you have been destroyed by you no longer being considered a minor. He is probably gathering the Order now to investigate I am using an advanced form of the Protean Charm that I added to the trunk for me to send correspondence to the bottom left hand drawer of the desk in the study an alarm will sound and you will know it's a letter regardless of any muggle or magical form of protection or defense. Place any responses in there and they will be transported to me. Best of luck Harry hope to speak soon._

 _With Best Regards,_

 _Remus "Moony" Lupin_

 _ **C.G.P**_ _C.G.P_

 _ **C.G.P**_ _C.G.P_

 _ **C.G.P**_ _C.G.P_

It was June the thirteenth, three days after the trunk's appearance. Harry read a good bit of the dossier of all the features of the trunk and how to access them. He found the section on wall and floor customization as well as the customization of lighting, odor control, and many small comforts. He found the manual to access the trunks blood and normal wards which included notes from his parents on books to read and theories to study, he copied the suggestions in one of his notebooks which he labeled _To study lists_.

Harry spent the whole first day studying his Father's "Journal of Knowledge" he read about the Ministry and its interworking's of every department and office which covered about five chapters and thirty pages of notes in one of the charmed muggle everlasting notebooks label "the MoM, Wizengamot, and Everything Politics" which took about four hours of his day. He continued reading and went over every aspect of the Wizengamot including every "party" and their politics and ideology like the "Blood Purists" like the Malfoys, the LeStranges, historically the Blacks, and other more _Darker_ pureblooded families, the "Progressives" basically all the families in the Order, the "Traditionalists" mostly the rest of the light that still held onto a lot of pureblooded type beliefs more than the progressives, and "The Neutrals" like the Greengrass family, the Bulstrode family, and historically the Nott family.

He then spent more time studying his dad's observations and notes on each person holding their families seat in the Wizengamot from the Blacks to the Diggorys. His father had intelligence and information on their family's stance on every hot button issue from muggle-born wizards and witches to economic legislation as well as their personal stance. He kept lists of the relationships they had, be it friends, lovers, even enemies and the reasoning and circumstance behind each relationship. Harry's dad left a footnote message reading. _"Harry you are reading all this information and studying it because I think it is a good idea if you begin to study as much about the wizarding world's customs, traditions, and procedures as well as politics because you need to take your seats on the Wizengamot. If you do so your power will increase and you could make legal changes that would weaken Voldemort."_

As Harry finished reading this note a wailing noise start emulating from the desk in the study. He walked over and opened the bottom left hand drawer to see a letter addressed to him from Remus. " _Wow there must be a system for Remus to send me letters."_


	4. Portkeys & Goblins

**AN: I am so sorry for how long this update took! ITS NOT ABANDON. Don't have a great excuse had some writers block then life got in the way.**

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _First I would like to offer my deepest apologizes for not establishes correspondence with you at an earlier date. Due to the fact that Albus Dumbledore is your de facto magical guardian he order us at Gringotts that we are not to discuss any of the circumstances and facts involving your account until you come of age or he otherwise states. That being said as of June tenth in the eyes of the law and here at Gringotts you are considered a Emancipated Wizarding Adult. Effective immediately I have revoked all access and control of any of you accounts I am in charge of from Mr. Dumbledore._

 _Now on the topic of Mr. Dumbledore, we here at Gringotts might not uphold the opinion that the rest of the Magical British has of the great Albus Dumbledore. To put things lightly and not overcrowded this message he is not very trustworthy and is very manipulative. I am fully aware of your celebrity and popularity with in the magical community and I know of the great importance of your safety. I wish to most definitely meet with you to perform the required inheritance rituals and test a wizard that is of age is put throw when owning or opening a vault. Now that I know Mr. Dumbledore would not approve of such a visit of any kind so I suggest that I send you a goblin issued Portkey to arrive in my personal office on a date of your choosing within the next two weeks._

 _I would appreciate your timely response._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Potter Family Account Manager Bangof_

Harry read Bangof's letter and wrote back immediately.

 _Dear Account Manager Bangof,_

 _Thank You for your timely reply as well as your deepest apologies. I am free anytime in the next two weeks. Just send the portkey for tomorrow at 8:15 so we have the day to go over all the necessities._

 _May your pockets over flow with gold._

 _With good fourtunes,_

 _Lord to be Harry James-Charlus Potter the 1rst_

Harry gives Hedwig his letter for Bangof, then begins to pen a letter to Remus.

 _Dear Moony,_

 _We need to set up a time to meet. Don't be worried but I'm going to Gringotts tomorrow courtesy of a Goblin Issued Portkey to meet about my Inheritance._

 _Talk Soon,_

 _Harry_

Harry finishes up his letter to Remus then walks over to the trunk and goes into his father's study and places the letter in Remus _Letterbox_ which he dubbed it. He grabs his father's Journal of Knowledge and tucks into the couch for a good 6 hour read finishing the journal while counting to take extensive notes about Goblins, Dwarves, House- Elfs, Centaurs, Trolls, Giants, Ancient Elves, and most of the creatures controlled or regulated by the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He devoted about 80 pages to Voldemort and the Death Eaters learning all the identities s as well as about their families, their political, economic, social, and personal agendas. He was starting to realize that to between Voldemort he must learn his weakness as well as his Death Eaters weaknesses and exploit them and destroy their power bases and finances. He can do this all threw his seats on the Wizengamot which he will learn more about tomorrow.

After Harry finishes all his reading and note he walks over to the far left wall where there is just blank wood panel he touches his wand to the wall and says "Flar" and backs up while a door appears on the wall he opens in and walks in to the open floor flat looking out into the living room, kitchen, and a little studying area. He decided to fix him self a cold cut sandwhich and sits down to eat and look over his notes on goblin ettique and behavior. _Never hurts to know about the people he's talking to._ Hey small alarm goes off and a calm voice says " Your Owl has arrived and is waiting outside of the trunk." Harry cleans up and then heads up the stairs in the corner of the living room up out of his tent.

"Oi, there girl got a letter for me." Harry says to Hedwig who hoots at him with a letter in her claws. He gives her a treat and opens the Gringotts letter.

 _Dear Lord Potter,_

 _Enclosed is a Portkey set to depart at 7:45 am directly to the Portkey point outside of my office. Also enclosed is the user manual for your high level vault keys explaining the Owl Order system with merchants as well as checking all of your account and vault records. I recommend a view shops that value secrecy and discreetness, Katern Books in Knockturn Alley don't let their location scare you they do carry many ministry labeled dark books but they also carry very rare and useful books as well as high level and advanced books of almost every imaginable subject for the right price of course, for your Owl I suggest Bulstrode & Flints Grooming & Supply Store in Hogsmeade and yes they are dark affiliated families but their inventory is rivaled and they vaule secrecy and money above all else, Twilfitt and Tatting's in Diagon Alley solely that the Potters have a long standing relationship so need not worry about them, the Bloody Rose Potions Supply Company out of Hogsmeade which is owned by a group of grey to neutral families offering ingredients, cauldrons, and other supplies, for anuthing Herbology related you can use Regina Malfoys Rare & Dangerous Greenhouse in Knockturn Alley ignore the last name Malfoy she was born a Malfoy but married a Muggleborn enough said, I know you fancy the Firebolt broom line so I set up a private account with Thunderbolt's Racing Broom Experts based out of Industrial Alley, the Potter's also have a private account with Gruppe's Magical Trunks and Wizarding Containments' in Diagon Alley, and lastly the Potter Family Solictor is James Buchanan of the Cattermole, Buchanan, & Belby Solicitors Office in Diagon Alley as well. I hope that you follow this unsolicited advice and direction and look forward to seeing you tomorrow morning bright and early. _

_With Graditiude and Wishes for Wealth,_

 _Potter Family Account Manager Bangof_

Harry sets the letter down.

" _Tomorrow will be interesting."_


End file.
